


Stay Gold

by Borelo



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borelo/pseuds/Borelo
Summary: 成为 八神疾风 眼泪的圣徒吾主，愿你此心不改，永葆光辉。献给卡疾的爱
Relationships: Carim Gracia/Yagami Hayate
Kudos: 5





	Stay Gold

八神疾风18岁的生日刚好能在家乡度过。

时空管理局东京分局于四月末下达调令，地球某位极东出身的搜查官荣誉回归，担任轮值分局长，主要处理精简人事并引入新人的改革工作。

这是分局再三邀请之下，八神搜查官坚持某个条件的结果。她并不急于一年半载，需要的是让骑士们的工作档期也排上，终于能聚集在一个单位。八神家能够短期地集聚在一个单位，不管对东京方面还是八神搜查官本人，可以说是极为便利的安排。

世上的事情有时候也会顺利发展。几方乐于促成的此次试验让疾风的履历添上行政的分量，琳也积累了秘书的经验。五月末初任期结束，总体而言轻松的工作在顺利交接后落幕。这段时间疾风一改言简意赅的风格，事无巨细地向恋人汇报，和家人的相处如愿以偿，身心的放松溢于言表。

于是金发的理事官破例一回，六月三日晚的庆功宴，卡莉姆专程赶来露面祝贺。祝词之后，她为了避嫌提前离开，等到零点前再绕回总局为疾风租下的酒店公寓内下榻。

其实还有一个目的。

卡莉姆手里提着铝白的箱子，形状方正，边角锐利，外人看来只能大概猜想是精密仪器的容具。

金色涂装的电梯内，卡莉姆看着自己的侧影，埋在金发之下的紫色发带在电梯墙壁中，黄铜的色泽里扭曲了边缘。让人怀疑自己的心思有泄漏的危险。

她还是有点怀疑自己是怎么慢慢做到这一步，有几分是恋人那善于言语的狡猾诱惑，又有几分是出于自己欲望的好奇和迎合？

她看向一侧透明窗户外随着缓缓上升而展开的城市夜景，近处远处林立的高层灯光也暗示着在别处的他者的缠绵。心中的思念开始绵绸，再也泄不开。

楼层数字不急不慢，一闪一闪地攀升，终于安稳地停在了顶层。金色长发随之一顿，她无声吞咽了紧张心情。

疾风抿着冰水，散去酒后肌肤表面的热度，不知是愉快的心情还是此刻的思念助长了酒精的流动。

疾风想着恋人今晚的举动。略施淡妆的金发长官一袭洋李色晚礼裙，立于台阶之上，众人面前，吐露出对自己嘉奖之辞。聚光灯下的面貌那样特别，她想起自己尽管假装不在意，眼角却被勾住。

提到自己名字时候，疾风毫不掩饰地与台上的目光对视，眼神交换的骄傲爱意只有两人知晓。伺机而动的部下察觉到分局长的开怀，纷纷敬贺，疾风回想起来，她就是在那个时候多喝了几杯。

魔导器传来几个字母缩写的简讯。两人间的谜语让她心间一暖，疾风踱到套间的门口翘首以盼，为了分秒不差地将理事官拉近，让她伏身于自己温热的怀抱里。

门外，卡莉姆踮了踮脚。

房门自动开启，迎上疾风的蓝眼睛和温柔臂膀。

疾风在晚宴过后脱下礼服外套，脖颈露在衬衣领口外，传来卡莉姆在今晚不久前才初次嗅到的香水气味。

是符合这个国度文化的东方调香气，以理事官钟爱的红茶为基底，一点点香柠檬的刺激和女性的玫瑰，沉稳的檀香木压下轻佻的错觉，这些都是在之前人群之间所隐约能辨别的气息。

疾风恪守礼节地与卡莉姆拥抱了几秒，恋人的热度将疾风身上香水的气味压向本人，刚刚卸任的分局长察觉到，今晚这个八神疾风丝毫没有向年上的恋人撒娇粘腻的意思。

海蓝的眼里闪过一丝光亮，疾风掠过卡莉姆手提的小箱子，很快萌升出几种猜想，她轻巧地转身，带领恋人到起居室去。

今晚的主动权在自己手里。

“卡莉姆~”疾风转向恋人，眼光也流转着转过来，软糯的声音变换了语调，“你准备好了…？“悬而未决的句尾令理事官心下生怯。

“今晚，要帮我变成出色的大人哦。”狡猾的狸猫和撒谎的乌鸦。将攻势伪装成诱惑。

八神疾风开口索取的是一个肆意妄为的许可。

灯光暗下，处于成年一步寸前的褐发少女向前挪步，双手攀上年上恋人的光滑双肩。

金发的骑士没有回答，对于认领疾风的爱，她从来勇敢。卡莉姆单手托起疾风的下颌，主动印下了献身的吻。

少女品尝到恋人的坚定，开始找回接吻的上风。疾风双手下压，金发恋人顺从地坐倒在沙发边缘，认真的唇上整齐的口红不知何时被她吃下，卡莉姆卸下手中的抓握，金属箱子滚落到地毯上，几声闷响。

戏耍般地展现着自己的控制，疾风的双唇吮吸舌尖后放开又找回。柔韧的舌带着酥麻的甜美，混合齿间的剐蹭，这让卡莉姆感到实在太像此人平时的作风。被少女的喷息所触及的半张脸已经不属于自己，卡莉姆于难以招架的吻技中迎合着疾风的引导，绒面的长裙裹着腰肢贴着沙发背滑落。

吻灵巧而绵长，疾风小巧的鼻尖熟练地换气，追击着身下的人的呼吸。她伸手抚上起伏的嫩白胸口，隔着衣物按压揉捏。卡莉姆忍不住仰头，让出修长的脖子供恋人衔住，发现疾风已经骑到自己身上。高傲的长官已经不成坐姿，小腿肚碰到地毯上，凌乱的姿势就像被风吹乱的花瓣。

褐色的脑袋自如雪的颈间抬起，柔软的发丝轻蹭过卡莉姆的唇边，接吻中淡淡的酒气被卡莉姆如数咽下，迷蒙的神色爬上她粉白的脸庞。

卡莉姆双手搂抱着八神疾风的背，攀上她的肩，指腹画着日渐坚实的线条。今晚过后，这是她再也无法推辞的依靠。

“我的卡莉姆，你露出了狗狗一样的表情喔。”唇舌沿着锁骨向下摸索到饱满的边缘，疾风不忘抬眼调笑。她忽然扯下低胸礼裙的一边，藏在胸口正中间的细拉链松开，连带着内衣的前扣也一同扯下，一双美乳完好地露出，疾风盯着挺立的乳尖，对卡莉姆露出了玩味的笑容。

“现在你该知道，”骑士迎上疾风的目光，被刚刚的长吻浸透了情欲的声音咬字暧昧。“…我是否准备好了。”

疾风不可能听不懂这道邀请。

她更加贴近怀里的人，嘴角翘起，来到卡莉姆的耳边，轻衔着耳垂，轻浅的呼吸有意无意地吹着敏感的耳窝。

“是在说对你做什么都可以吗？”

“什么都好。”骑士没有犹豫，“…只要是你，疾风。”

蔚蓝的海里暖流涌动，八神疾风眼眶发热。

柔美的双乳在星月的银辉下细腻如雪，金发的骑士为自己所袒露的风光一如她眼中赤裸的钦慕。

骑士侧过头，金丝轻摆。她乖巧地舔了一下褐发之间的狸猫耳朵，“疾风…”卡莉姆用床笫间最柔情的声音轻轻呼唤道。

接着，她展示了从恋人那里学来的狡猾，提醒了发怔的少女——

“……快让我以为要为你死掉。”

什么都可以。

举例说。

为你而死。

八神疾风问自己，爱离死有多远？

她只知道，爱留下过死的背影，她每天都能看到。

是她的光，也是她的阴影。

她伸手去够，伸手去抱，无论光还是影，都是再也抱不到的空寂。

一个人的生命无法掰成两份。

直到死亡曾经降临。

降临在那道背影上，和八神疾风的心间。

她深深看向身下的所爱，灵魂最深处的地方因震荡而龟裂。

爱离死最近。

这是为什么，欲望总是从揭开的伤口破土而出。

八神疾风的欲望浓稠而黑暗，如同石油井喷于海底，染上蔚蓝的海面。

卡莉姆不会允许八神疾风忘却。

时钟划过零点，暗之书醒来的时刻。

成人礼重申的誓言。

夜天之主跪在月镜骑士面前。

此后的每一天，一如此前的每一天，我会永远背负，永远前行。

所以，卡莉姆。教导我，注视我，确保我走在我该走的路上。

请对我严厉，对我温柔，给我寒冬和细雨，帮助我成为出色的大人。

“卡莉姆，如果…”此生唯一的恐惧被骑士的吻封住。

“疾风，你会成为夜天的王。”没有如果，我会负责杀死所有的如果。

“如果，你还看不到自己翱翔于夜天的风景，那就到我这里来确认。”卡莉姆拉过疾风的手，吻着指尖。这双手并没有因为跨过零点而变得宽阔，但是卡莉姆所注视的从来不是会变换的形状。

“我爱上的你，从一开始就是夜天的王。”

疾风笑了。她看到了紫罗兰的眼里对她直白的崇拜，尽管对方总是爱得坦诚，这是她头一次尝到这样的甜头。别样的宠爱。

她带着卡莉姆站起身，来到落地窗前。疾风替她褪去衣裳，扯下发带，都堆在脚边。

卡莉姆站在疾风眼前，四肢线条优美，只有呼吸带动起伏，赤裸的胴体洁白无瑕，有着静谧而神秘的美。

零点前还像狗狗一样的恋人换了一副表情，此刻混杂着性感和清纯，身体各处金色的毛发和乳首的粉红让人想起一只懵懂的母狮。这具身体上不受束缚的自然优雅浑然天成，仿佛从未被惊扰过的野兽。

疾风也崇拜着这种美，但这份崇拜不如说是一种自恋。海底涌起波涛，石油又斑驳地蔓延，惊扰和占有这独一份美的欲望水涨船高。

疾风搂过恋人，让她的下巴搁在自己肩上，熟悉的月桂香味从发丝间飘来。“卡莉姆，把腿分开。”仿佛真的在驯服一只野兽一样轻哄着恋人，疾风的手探到卡莉姆身下，手掌撵揉着外阴，柔软的毛发蹭得她掌心痒痒的，疾风用手掌整个包裹住卡莉姆的私处，温热的安全感让卡莉姆伸出舌舔着疾风的耳背，轻轻哼唧，大胆地邀请更多。

疾风的手紧紧盖住私处，迅疾地抖动，卡莉姆快乐地踮起脚尖，酥软的川流沿着脊背不停息，堆积在身体每个角落，她不自觉地贴向疾风，乳尖轻轻磨蹭在疾风的衬衣上，“疾风……摸摸我”

“要摸哪里？”疾风好笑地问，她故意停下手上的颤抖。随即将卡莉姆推开，按到透亮的玻璃窗上。

才失去温热的来源，又撞上冰凉坚硬的触感，卡莉姆脱口而出“好冰…！”

疾风狠狠吮住卡莉姆胸前的敏感，张开嘴纳入更多馨香的乳肉，刚刚宠爱过私处的手掌带着一丝泄露的花露，搓揉着另外一边。

“很冰……唔…！疾风…”

疾风无视令人心软的央告，品尝着双乳，她伸手来回勾过腿间的缝隙，听到骑士开始难耐地呻吟。

她的食指轻探着快速划过，指尖盈盈润润，勾出的液体涂抹在娇滴滴的阴蒂上，卡莉姆触电一般只觉得身后的冰冷更难以忍受，她抱着疾风挪开身子，随着动作臀部扭摆翘起，眼里委屈。

“疾风，这样我硬不起来的…太冰了。”

噢。卡莉姆的体温原本就要高一些。疾风换自己靠在窗户上，让卡莉姆靠在自己身上，绕过腰腹继续触碰她的阴蒂。

卡莉姆感激地看着疾风，找到舒服的姿势依偎在心念的体温上。“嗯…嗯……”卡莉姆任由疾风亲密地触碰。

疾风的香水变为后调了，有着琥珀和皮革的气味，还有一丝丝不知道是两人情欲的味道，还是单纯的麝香。

疾风搂着卡莉姆侧身，带她欣赏夜景。“虽然不如飞起来时候好看，但是我有想过和卡莉姆这样喔。卡莉姆会觉得这些光亮很无趣吗？”

“嗯…不会……觉得。在东京，也有很多人……在，做各种事情…”卡莉姆努力地看着繁华的夜景，思维被身下酥麻的快感击打得支离破碎。“嗯…很舒服。”

“小时候我还总想，说不定这辈子都不能到首都来呢。”疾风将怀里柔软的身子搂的更紧，这个人的体温果然比自己更高，因自己的动作而快乐的呻吟传来更多的温暖。

“东京局长在…说什么呢。笨蛋…”卡莉姆亲了亲疾风的脸，主动地轻摆腰身，疾风的手滑到更加软腻的阴唇，已经濡湿了一片。

她轻轻地在入口的两边挠痒痒，惹得卡莉姆发出清甜的笑，啃了啃疾风的锁骨。疾风正要浓烈这道氛围，伸手探入甬道。

卡莉姆的脸突然红了。

“先只做一次喔。”

“好好~”疾风也并没有忘记那个未拆封的礼盒。

“卡莉姆能……只用手撑着窗户的话会很冰吗？”疾风为刚才莽撞的尝试有点抱歉。

金发的骑士已经摆出符合褐发恋人幻想的姿势，回头冲着她狡黠地眨了眼。金沙的秀发垂落在两边，流金的瀑布铺落于雪白的背，泛起几片粉色云霞。

沿着雪山滑坡而下，因活动而泛粉的臀腿之间，若隐若现的洞口挂着磷光，才融化的一汪春水。

“要一起欣赏首都的夜景吗？局长阁下。”

“噗，我很乐意喔。”疾风果断地用拇指顶撞入内，搂着卡莉姆的腹部以指腹亲昵地摩挲着，细细地亲吻她的耳畔和发丝。

两人同时眺望着不灭的城市之光，夜空的颜色与之辉映，在渐变处找到两处深浅不一的蓝，映进这对爱侣的眼里。卡莉姆侧过头和疾风接吻，吐息交错直到引来今夜的第一次颤抖。

＊＊＊

结果在一起沐浴的时候又稍微做了一次。

不过夜还很长。疾风宣布原谅了自己，况且卡莉姆说了做什么都可以的。

她宽松地披着浴袍，饶有兴致地坐在床边看着恋人神秘兮兮地抱着箱子，然后铺在卧室的地毯上。

嵌于卧室墙体内，一圈四方的晚安灯撒下柔和的暖光，卡莉姆的眼底比刚才情动的时候更羞涩。她用指尖对着匙孔一样的装置输出着魔力，金色的线连接两端，看来打开箱子还需要一点时间。

疾风一向对这些新的技术很感兴趣，她已经有了一点点猜想。

“先说好，这个箱子疾风自己打不开，只有我能打开。…以防意外。”

“什么意外？”狸猫搜查官的好奇心不减反增。

“比如说…滥用之类的。”骑士保持着正经的语气。

噢噢。“这个东西应该只能我来用吧，没猜错的话，应该只能对卡莉姆用？”

“那也要…小心滥用的。”卡莉姆的眼神盯着手指，其实是在躲避疾风那过于明显的调笑目光。

箱子开启的瞬间发出纯白色的光。

刹那间，黑翼张开，黑羽纷飞，无数银色光点轻悬蔓延于室内各处。

疾风露出讶异的表情，虽说自己处于毫无防备的状态，但是念动之核与箱中之物的共鸣如此之强，令她一时间有点恍惚，苍蓝色的大眼睛纯净地反映着点点星光。

卡莉姆突然于心有愧。

不！等等，这是疾风自己想要的。卡莉姆对自己说。疾风一定会很喜欢的。

卡莉姆将密封箱端到疾风面前，纯白魔力光依旧强烈，她有点慌张地想起了什么，抬手起式，金色三角的魔法阵浮现于空中。疾风眼快地瞟了一眼外圈的文字和形状，是封印系的魔法。

箱子里面，是拥有魔力的活物？

魔法阵消失，白光也收敛了大半，躺在箱子中央的是一个和疾风的手一般长，和她的骑士甲胄与天剑十字同样黑金配色的柱状物体。顶端的伞冠饱满成桃心，形状令人遐想，有一个凹陷的小孔，底部纹刻着象征夜天的六翼，环抱成球形，整体走势自下往上弯曲翘起。令人在意的是金色的铠甲式的浮纹环绕其上，如同锁链龟缚着黑色的血肉。

疾风试着拿起它。手里的触感与其说是活物，不如说是满载着新鲜的技术感，细腻的肌肤般的触感温润如玉，她捏玩了起来。

她大概猜对了这是什么，虽然还有一些疑惑等待解开。

“疾风，这是我送给你的成人礼物。我们可以用来…尝试不同的乐趣。希望你快乐。”卡莉姆倾身在褐发恋人的唇上印了一个温情脉脉的吻。她努力保持着大人该有的镇定和余裕。

疾风笑眯眯地看着卡莉姆，想着这个以矜持严谨高傲的形象对外的人为自己，为两人的夜晚筹划着这件事情。

疾风很能够偶尔以他人的视角偷看卡莉姆取乐，尤其是在工作场合。

散发着禁欲高贵的气息，威严不可冒犯的高岭之花。

无论是那抹紫色领带，还是紫罗兰的眼眸，其中流露的柔媚令人只敢窥伺，却不敢轻慢。

这个人在邀请自己尽情地冒犯她，最好几乎到要弄死她的地步。

“快教我怎么用，卡莉姆。“天才的搜查官以好学闻名于总局。

”你准备了这么久，我可要好好报答呀。”软糯真诚的嗓音里也不全是伪装，狸猫悄悄把尾巴藏在身后。

咬字清晰的一句话听得理事官面红耳赤。

“不用教，我帮你安上就行了。”语气有点无精打采，骑士明白这个时候怯场也没有用。

卡莉姆拿起疾风专属的玩具，轻手扯开浴袍，发动魔力，金色的浮纹亮起，悬浮于空中，疾风感到一股躁动从体内魔力核心叫嚣着升起，带起感官的喷张。

疾风低头，自己下腹的白光和物体的光吸引到一起，翻涌起不属于身体的滚烫。纯白光在激烈闪烁后回归静谧，疾风直接地感到身体和魔力核心都多了一个感觉器官，这个感官……饱胀着，有着沉甸甸的垂感，似乎将体内原本的那套性感地带引流到体外，变得具有攻击性。她的脸也开始发烫了。

暗夜颜色的玩具散发很淡的白光，像一层绒毛，金色的锁链纹路偶尔有流光细闪，疾风的体温流入它，空气中的触感传来，疾风能感受它跟随着自己的欲望，探嗅着特定的对象。

影响着自己的其他感官，疾风的视觉，嗅觉，听觉，仿佛只探照着卡莉姆放大了数倍。她无论如何低垂眼神，平缓气息，还是能嗅到强烈的欢愉气味，眼里是恋人酥胸上细密的水珠……她不敢去想触觉。

卡莉姆静静看着疾风脸上泛起潮红，她好奇着疾风的感受，不禁凑近她，手摸向腿根。

等等！疾风在脑海里大喊，但是理智告诉她最好先不要动弹。

恋人柔软的手轻抚上了自己的那处感官，抓握的感觉令她想动，但是比想象中好许多……也许魔力开始融合得更好了。

疾风抬起头，和那片蓝紫色中翻滚的花海对视，唇舌触碰到一起，拉开今晚床榻上的压轴战役。

还未真正使用，疾风已经变得喜欢这种感觉了，比平日更有力的感受给她带来掌控的快感，解放双手的她轻易地将卡莉姆压在身下，给她分量足够的吮吸和爱抚，卡莉姆的呼吸很快变得急促，自己身上的那根东西甩在卡莉姆柔嫩的腿根，溢出的体液沾染到侧面，疾风忍不住捏握着恋人的双肩，开始轻轻挺动腰身，蹭入腿缝之中。

卡莉姆配合着稍微靠拢膝盖，用双腿给疾风创造出可以感受出入的包围。

“卡莉姆…嗯……”

疾风无法抵挡直通大脑的快感，她努力控制着角度，不敢贸然碰到恋人的私处。

卡莉姆盯着疾风，眼前催情的动作酥麻了思维。那象牙般光洁的小腹之下，暗夜与流金的性器从少女稀疏的耻毛间抬头，自腿间拔出金发骑士最隐秘的欲望，两人都是初识包裹和出入的滋味。

“是什么感觉？”

“感觉…可以动一晚上…嗯……”

只因她感到下身的力量和欲望都太强，平时善于分析的大脑此刻被新鲜的快乐所绑架，疾风露出有些吃力的神情，握着恋人双肩的手逐渐抓紧。

“卡莉姆，我有点找到感觉了…好舒服…不想停了”柔和的眉眼和脸庞露出几分认真时刻的锋利，卡莉姆吻上疾风湿润的唇，用舌尖的取悦怂恿疾风的欲望。

不需要停下的，也不必匆忙。不必担心公务打断，没有别的事可以干扰我们。

今夜我只属于你，我的夜天之主。

银丝拉开的时候，性感的低喘从喉间闷闷地溢出。这样难以自控的疾风，卡莉姆想念已久。

“疾风…一整晚我都陪你。”

卡莉姆撩过一边耳侧的金发，这个举动暗示意味强烈，疾风的眼眶滚烫，变得深蓝的眼睛盯着卡莉姆眼底的颤抖，恋人很紧张。她自私地保持着沉默。

金色的脑袋俯身靠近疾风竖立的坚挺。

性器本身没有什么气味，魔力光的柔和舒缓了忐忑，嗅到的是熟悉的少女腿间潮湿发甜的味道。卡莉姆深吸一口气，她用贝肉环抱珍珠的心情含住疾风昂扬的顶端。

“卡莉姆…”疾风艰难地让腰部停留在原地，柔嫩包裹的触感让她体内说不清的情绪全数被绞紧，这个感觉比以往恋人含弄自己乳尖的触电感要强烈得多，不如说，以前是想逃，现在则是……想要穿透。她咬紧牙关忍耐着。

“卡莉姆……先吐出来。”疾风喘着粗气请求。理事官只敢含住顶端的桃形，她害臊地吐出，顺便舔了一下中间的勾缝，惹得疾风挺身，冲撞到她的脸颊上。卡莉姆忽然意识到里面积攒的味道其实是自己的体液，脑袋变得晕乎乎的。

疾风半睁着眼，难为情地看着卡莉姆脸上一道浅红和精神抖擞的耸立。她实在不甘心，自己的青涩给最心爱的这张脸带来难堪。

疾风并未纯洁到不了解这种情事，不如说，知识性的了解，她十分充足。

“卡莉姆…握住下面再试试。”

柔软修长的手应声握住饱满的根部，卡莉姆偏过脑袋，金发流泻于疾风的腿上。她张开双唇舔吻柱肉的侧面，锁在冠部下方的金色浮纹刮着敏感的舌，舔感麻痒，卡莉姆一边发出轻哼。

抓握的安定感如疾风所预料，她开始主动享受恋人的服务。

“再含住我，可以含得深一点。”疾风伸手磨碾卡莉姆的耳朵，没几下就变得透红，她满意地感到温热的喘息吐在自己的柱肉上，指尖向着脖颈轻抚，引导恋人低头吞含。

“咕呜…唔”桃心的头部似乎膨大了一圈，卡莉姆紧张地张嘴含下，一时不知道如何活动。

“稍微用力一些吸住试试？”疾风柔声引导着。

吸住…卡莉姆有点笨拙地认真尝试，嘴唇和口腔制造压力，顺利地吸含住以后，卡莉姆挤压吞进更多的空气，让口中的头部毫无缝隙地挤压在内壁和舌头上。

“嗯…哈…果然很舒服”疾风将卡莉姆的努力看在眼里，给出积极的反馈。

卡莉姆一下轻一下重地吸含着疾风，发尾轻晃，像是被表扬后轻摆的尾巴。

“哼…嗯，很棒，卡莉姆……”疾风随着卡莉姆的含弄，吐露时缓时急的呼吸。她看到恋人的神情像是竖起耳朵一边听着，一边调整着吸含的力度。总觉得这样的卡莉姆别样地有魅力呢…疾风默默地记在心里。

力度一下子没控制好，卡莉姆的嘴里发出噗呲的水声，惹得两个人脸红。

“舔我的冠状沟的位置，就是你含住的边缘那一圈。”清澈的嗓音适时地发出指示，语气里恢复的从容让卡莉姆眉心一跳，眼里出现指挥官素日在岗位上冷静的模样。好几次在远端通讯前，她也偷偷地会想要有机会服从于疾风的声音。

桃心的饱满撑开了红唇，温热茁壮地塞满舌面，卡莉姆小心地移动着舌尖，舔入那圈勾缝。

疾风发出嘶嘶的抽气声，卡莉姆并不熟练的动作导致刺激时有时无，这愈发地挑拨了她的情欲。

她伸出拇指揉碾脸颊，抵着卡莉姆的口腔内壁更紧密地触碰到包含着的自己。

“很乖…继续往下舔。”清亮的声线鼓变得磁性，深蓝双眼注视着卡莉姆羞红的脸。

“要吞得深一点，能做到吗？卡莉姆”

“唔…咕唧”理事官自然无法回答，她压下心头的丝丝胆怯，努力压下脑袋，抵着舌心的顶端缓缓撵向舌根。

看着长官为了让自己舒服而努力取悦的细节，疾风眯起了眼睛。深蓝的眼神闪现危险的光，她伸出五指陷入金发，掐住冰丝的触感和烧烫的脑袋，按压着理事官前进。

“呜…！唔…咕唔”口中的坚挺一下子顶上舌根，似乎是因为呼吸受阻，卡莉姆的脑袋变得晕乎乎的，唾液分泌得很快，嘴里发出陌生的水声。

“你很乖，卡莉姆，目前为止都做得很棒。”善于鼓励的指挥官，往往是在发布挑战之前。同样身为领导者的高阶骑士心中清楚，但胜不过头脑昏涨发烫。

“接下来，吞吐我。不怕，我会教你。”甜美的嗓音带着几分低缓，属于夜晚的指令清晰地传达。疾风陷入金发里的手扶住脑袋，轻轻上下按拉，给卡莉姆提示。

“唔嗯嗯…咕唧…咕唔”卡莉姆不适应地勉强跟上动作，双唇在吐纳里碾摩得火烫。

疾风呼吸急促，发出轻哼声与低吟，后仰着以另一边手肘撑住上身，享受温暖口腔紧紧的吐纳。手上的动作好几次让自己顶到恋人的口腔上方，这种异样的满足让她闭上眼感受，手上不自觉地加重了力道。

桃心的冠头一次次撵开柔光滑嫩的口腔，卡莉姆感到牙关发酸，口腔上壁有种难言的不适。但这份难受抵不过疾风情欲的传递。

“咕唔唔唔……吸溜”吞吐中溢出的唾液无法控制地垂涎到肉柱的根部，积在羽翼的纹路上。卡莉姆想停一下，但沉溺其中的指挥官似乎并不允许。

从缓慢包裹的吞吐开始，疾风随着每次的吞入轻轻挺身，饱满硬挺的顶端逐渐抵到口腔上方与柔嫩的喉间的交界处，碾压的感觉在脑海掀起呐喊，冲动地想要冲刺那片柔软。

“唔唔……！呃！…嗯唔！”

疾风睁眼看着手里璀璨金发的脑袋卖力地上下套弄，红唇格外鲜艳，溢出的晶亮抹遍了自己的半根性器。

再也无法按捺，指挥官跪坐起身，双手抱住卡莉姆的脑袋，挺腰顶在喉上最软嫩脆弱的地方。

“唔唔咕！……！！！！”突然塞满的冲撞顶向卡莉姆的内里发红的喉咙，碾压的生疼拉扯着薄膜，几乎冲撞到吼间，力度震到鼻腔，这份猛烈的刺激让卡莉姆的眼角溢出泪花，她不住地轻拍疾风的手。

疾风松开双手，“……咳咳咳咳咳！！”卡莉姆不住地咳嗽喘气，大口呼吸着，嘴角不堪地垂下涎液，发丝和双乳惹人怜爱地摇晃着，红红的眼角挂着泪花，像一阵急雨后差点被碾落枝头的粉嫩花瓣。

因为生理的刺激眨着眼，卡莉姆揉着喉心，疾风的味道随着顶撞冲出魔力连接，从顶端的小孔溢出，此刻正在卡莉姆的喉间缓缓释放。她的嘴角泄漏出几颗星光，来自自己的金色和疾风的银白。

蔚蓝的双眼收纳着卡莉姆经受冲击后不适的反应，新鲜的景象刺激着她的视觉，就连狼狈的咳喘声也撩拨着她理智的琴弦。她的青涩再一次让卡莉姆难堪，但她却开始赏玩这份只属于她的景观。

自己的银白和卡莉姆的金色粒子在暧昧昏暗的空间里交缠，像星点飞行的萤火虫，映照着恋人紫罗兰的双眸恍若一片柔情花海，被情爱的雨露浇湿。

“卡莉姆…我顾着自己舒服了。会疼吗？我马上补偿你，给你奖励。”

年轻的夜天之主感到银白的魔力通过恋人的咽喉，一丝丝地与卡莉姆的念动之核相连接。

无论是身心还是魔力的核心，两位魔导骑士此刻都渴望着更深的交合，对唯一之人满满的渴求登上顶峰。

心跳高鸣，卡莉姆任由疾风将自己抱过，推倒在床榻上。眼前的人体贴地为她垫起几个套枕，暗示着将有的冲击。

疾风温柔湿润的吻一如既往地给卡莉姆带来抚慰，她托着夜天之主的下颌，发出亲昵的哼声，鼓励着前戏的进展。

疾风的双手滑进早已敞开的浴袍，以惯有的手法去爱抚最为熟悉的曼妙胴体。重重地抚过敏感的腰肢，捏揉抓握下的双乳变成樱色，褐色的脑袋蹭在卡莉姆胸前，低头含下桃色的乳头厮磨品尝。

就在这时，微弱的魔力连接传来绵延不绝的卡莉姆的心声，疾风的笑意更浓了。

“很想要吧？特别想要？还是想要特别的我…”软糯的声音闷在理事官的双乳之间，“我想你说出来给我听，别光在心里说，卡莉姆”

“你明明也…已经，忍不住了，我也能听到的…嗯…”是了，魔力的连接是双向的，卡莉姆也能听到才对。

早已做好准备的恋人已经为她等候得够久的了。

疾风扒开卡莉姆的腿，只消一眼就明白，少女的秘穴湿透了，丝丝清溪流到股间。心头生出几分怜惜的歉意，夜天之主用右手扶着暗夜流金的性器来到入口。

感到月镜骑士屏息注视的目光，疾风左手轻柔地按摩着卡莉姆的腿根。她控制着下身，冠头以极慢的速度抵入花唇。

“卡莉姆，我爱你。”成年的狸猫仿佛一夜间开了窍，把最深情的爱意释放出最狡猾的效果。

趁着恋人的身心瞬间打开的缝隙，充血一般饱胀的头部终于没入，撑开密园的入口。昂扬的冠部被完好地包裹，抵在穴口的上方。微弱下去的魔力连接立刻得到了稳定，卡莉姆的心跳仿佛微颤于疾风的心头。

“啊…！”突如其来的进入如此迅速，随之而来的饱胀挤压着理事官的心智。“我也爱你，疾风。占有我。想要你，好想要你…想得要哭了…等了好久，笨蛋狸猫。”

“不哭不哭，”甜美的嗓音温柔，看着恋人一下子像被打开了匣子一样倾倒着心声，蓝色的眼底隐藏狡黠笑意，“一会儿有得你哭的。”

嘴上这么说着，疾风沿着恋人精致优雅的下颌细细吻过。她双手轻轻揉按着被撑开的阴唇两侧的软肉，帮着卡莉姆放松，同时也给两人紧密的包裹带来刺激。

“唔嗯……好不一样的感觉…疾风”

“嗯，是我喔。喜欢吗？”说着话吸引着恋人的注意力，疾风的手来到因为今夜的前几次性爱而红肿未消的阴蒂。她的指尖点燃快感的火花 ，以分走可能的异物感。

“当然是你…只有你可以，啊…只能被你，嗯…想你进来了…被摸的话，就更想…啊”

冠部停留在入口的触感对疾风而言，只感到温暖爱意的紧密包围，并没有额外的刺激。但对于内外夹击的酥麻之中的卡莉姆来说却在不断消化膨胀的快感。疾风的头部比接下来一截杆部要圆润饱满一些，卡莉姆很清楚这个设计。

“卡莉姆的里面也在吸着我喔，怎么这么可爱。”感到下身没入的部分被满溢的润泽包裹，疾风放松了一些，双手环抱恋人，再次缓慢地挺进。

“呜，我才没有…啊。”理事官还在嘴硬，“喜欢抱抱…”卡莉姆也环抱过疾风的背，埋在令人安心的气息里。

紧接着冠状沟之下是紧紧锁住的浮起纹路，并不夸张，但也清晰地传达着性器的触感。疾风一寸一寸地碾开包裹而上的褶皱，在卡莉姆的耳边轻嘶，投入的神情格外迷人。

蓝紫色的眼角余光偷瞄着，全神感受着体内温柔而坚定的没入…这当然是八神疾风了。这人怎么连这种时候都如此温柔，而令人安心。卡莉姆认输地闭上眼睛，埋在颈窝深嗅，这就是她所拥有的八神家大家长。

“卡莉姆在心里偷偷夸我，会被我听到的噢~”一丝孩子气的高兴在温软清澈的嗓音里，疾风控制好下身刚好没入一半，上翘的夜天之柱顶在自己所熟知的敏感点。

“这里很舒服吧~要开始奖励卡莉姆了喔。”尽管疾风语气轻快，透过体内的连接，卡莉姆分明听到疾风想要抽动的急切欲望。

卡莉姆没有戳破小乌鸦的谎言。噢，这人该是大乌鸦了。

可惜卡莉姆再也没有了分神的机会。疾风抱压着卡莉姆，开始小幅度地抽插，控制着节奏，只直进直出地耸动，单独攻击她的那一点，让快感压过一切不适。

平素里高贵的月镜骑士此刻只能被动地发出嗯嗯啊啊的轻哼。疾风以吻封住卡莉姆的吐息，吞没那些酥酥的甜蜜。夜天之主的下身也陷入甜蜜的陷阱，无法自拔。

小幅度的耸动逐渐加快，食髓知味的疾风开始爱上插入她的感觉。温暖爱意和对方高傲而自持的魔力气息包裹着自己，疾风深深知道此刻所侵犯的正是所爱之人，卡莉姆·格莱希亚。

“…哼嗯……嗯嗯…嗯啊…啊，啊，啊嗯”

柔媚哼叫填满疾风的思念。明明下体内湍急的应该是魔力，疾风却分不清那是否也是体内所奔涌的血流。

她松开怀抱，深蓝的眼睛观看全局，闪过一丝光。空出的双手抚摸着光洁的背，掌心滑过乳房，又肆意地爱抚着臀腿。

她热爱这种完全掌控的感觉。疾风轻啃着爱人的下唇，松开卡莉姆的上唇，给她一个喘息的机会。

骑士的轻哼被解放，很快变为呻吟。甜腻的气息重重地吐疾风脸上。卡莉姆靠着背后的枕垫，无处躲藏疾风的抽插，乖乖地张着腿，腿根一下下收紧而轻颤。

深蓝的眼睛所观看的全局，包括自己进出爱人私处的特写。

疾风盯着自己绷紧的腹部下黑金的昂扬，此刻沾满了清透的体液，更像是长在自己身上的活物了。卡莉姆娇嫩的花瓣绽放着前所未见的红嫩，自己的性器耸动着插入，魔法的纯白荧光暧昧地照在着被快速翻弄的花穴，视觉的刺激同爱人催情的呻吟一同，分毫不差地传入脑海。

疾风喉头滚动，差不多该先让卡莉姆去一次了，她想。指挥官想念听到长官那平素在他人前高傲的嗓音，在床笫间被操弄得变调。

两手扶抱着卡莉姆的大腿，调整好便于挺进的角度，疾风再次感慨两只手都能用上有多么地得心应手。

“卡莉姆快睁眼看，我在干你的样子。”温柔坦荡的声音还带着一丝调皮，说着最冒犯的话语。

这人变得好坏。卡莉姆心想，却在哄骗之下忍不住睁眼。

疾风看准了睁眼的瞬间挺进，得到了卡莉姆一声明亮的吟叫。卡莉姆立刻恼羞地再次睁开眼，紫罗兰色瞪了疾风一眼。

“不乖哦，要好好看着喔，卡莉姆……很好看的”哄骗的语调更甚了，恋人那恼羞的怒火毫无杀伤力，不如说是一股点燃进攻方欲望的火。

到底是在说什么好看…被恋人模棱两可的语意烦恼，卡莉姆努力地睁着眼，少女柔软的腹部此刻紧绷着，腰肢挺动，同步于自己体内冲撞的节奏。快感翻滚成浪，将她吞没又吐出，如同她所看到的，自己对疾风的吞吐。

疾风刚刚对她耐心的抽插所堆积的快感很快就要被引爆。

“啊啊，啊啊疾风，疾风，疾风，啊啊嗯”

莹润的紫色花海飘摆，生理的泪水从恋人努力睁开的纯真眼角滑落，真好看呐。

下身埋没于同样高亢的快慰中，疾风感慨着，好喜欢，好快乐……

“嗯，卡莉姆，我在哦，卡莉姆，是我喔”恋人情动的呼喊，让疾风想要应答，今夜只想更深地冒犯占有她亲爱的人，所以要好好地宣誓主权。

褐发少女加快了腰身挺摆的节奏，顶撞着渗出热流的那一点。

啪唧啪唧的水声响起，疾风真正找到了抽插的感觉，她挺动腰臀，逐渐拉开距离，充分地满足着爱人攀升的需求，饱满敏感的顶端一次次撞开内壁，疾风的快乐也越爬越高，她似乎终于找到了一个倾泻的出口。

“呜…疾风，疾风……啊啊”恋人总是在越无助的时候脱口而出自己的名字。

“是疾风喔。”疾风凑在卡莉姆的耳边小声说出自己的名字，信赖一览无余。

卡莉姆的念动核心亮起。高潮的来临点亮两人的魔力连接，快意翻涌中，金色之核将交错的影像投入脑海。

…是自己第一次牵过刚刚复健完的疾风的手，是疾风羞红了脸塞给自己巧克力，是交换语言的一叠叠信件，是初夜的月光下真挚的蓝眼睛，是战时的夜里在篝火旁念诗，是第一次为她系上领带，是日渐变得纯熟自信的闪亮目光，是四下无人时交换的吻，是人群边上逃遁的嬉戏…似乎什么都还没有改变，一切恍如昨日。

如今，她就长成大人了。

纯白的光张开羽翼，环抱着金色的心。

好温暖……圣洁的光。卡莉姆浑身不住地抖动，流下眼泪。

八神疾风的脸上也挂满泪痕，她轻柔地吻去金色花朵之上的露珠。

于无尽的夜天之下，金色的爱人亦是她余生的依靠。

＊＊＊

第一次见到八神疾风如此忘神的快乐。

卡莉姆回想起童年时，还是小女孩的自己独自抬头仰望夜天的苍穹，第一次见到的流星群。

星光流灿的星色夜空。

情难自禁的苍蓝色眼睛在夜里透亮地燃烧着，像天边的启明星。夜天之主光洁的额上渗出汗珠，褐色的刘海摆动，遮掩了投入的眉。

“哈…哈…呼嘶…哈”

有力而坚定的顶弄一下一下地凿入体内，像要固执地凿穿卡莉姆发麻的大脑皮层。

疾风在她的耳边声声喘息，闭眼的时候能够看到体内的纯白魔力光节制而不停地流泻，带着对自己清晰的欲求，包裹缠绕上金色的核心。

“疾风…你好棒…一直在…啊我”她也紧紧拥抱着怀中少女纯白的胴体，

“卡莉姆…卡莉姆…哈…”软糯的呼唤明媚起来，环抱着自己的气息变得前所未有地浓烈，她不知道自己的褐发恋人有这样侵占性的气味。

“卡莉姆…我也觉得…哈…这样好棒…上战场的感觉…哈”魔力的输出感和身下的击打感激发了疾风战斗般的快感。这一个月处理行政事务，除了配合防御设备的测试，几乎没有任何释放魔力的实战机会。

“我不知道你在战场上…嗯…”卡莉姆睁开眼看着疾风因快感而轻蹙的眉头，她抬起双腿缠过疾风的臀腿，“也…这样无法…啊……无法冷静吗…啊嗯啊啊！”

少女在床榻上交缠搏斗，两位魔导骑士短兵相接，啪次啪次的水声不绝于耳。

“你要我怎么冷静…”疾风热情地吻着卡莉姆。被主动的邀请更深地纳入，此刻的疾风也无法想出有力机智的回应，听任满脑子的冲动，钟摆着插入的节奏。

冲动变幻了形状。她从卡莉姆里面抽出，有力地弹到空中，拔出一声脆响和双色混杂的星光点点。

暗夜的性器上，束缚的锁链为了压制魔力的爆涨，不停闪过细小流光。纯白的星辉从端口泄流，满天细密的星辉弥漫。

疾风将卡莉姆翻过身，静夜流光的月色发丝流淌在瑰色的背上，浪漫风景温柔了疾风的眼神，她虔诚地舔吻了卡莉姆的尾椎。

温暖湿润的舌印下酥麻的爱意，疾风引导她跪着翘起臀，上身抱在枕头上。

卡莉姆的穴口仍在泄出纯白的粒子，金光点点混杂其中，早前的一汪春水染上金光粼粼，映照在蔚蓝的双眼里。疾风咽下了舌底的唾液，再次扶握着自己对准卡莉姆，将自己缓缓推入。

“嗯啊…快进来，疾风。想你…”

内壁柔情地包裹吮吸着肿胀的冠头，疾风难耐地喘息着，右手推着卡莉姆的臀，趴在她身上进入。疾风小心地让卡莉姆舒服地趴在床上，并着腿挺身开始新的抽插。

“卡莉姆究竟…知道你现在对我有多吸引吗…我一直想这样对你不停歇…地输出…”清亮的关西腔染上了急切的热度，轻易地烧红了卡莉姆的耳朵。

疾风发现自己也有词穷的时候。一定是这片雪景过于耀眼了…她吻在卡莉姆雪原的流肩。

“我知道噢。疾风很爱我…所以想把我弄坏掉”卡莉姆侧过脸露出一只浓情满溢的眼睛，就像一只大蓝闪蝶呼扇着停在疾风的心头。

她的金发大美人得意洋洋，似乎是在纯白魔力的浇灌下容光焕发。

“要好好干……喔。”熟悉的用语换上娇媚的语气，令疾风忍俊不禁。

平日里，她亲爱的长官总是这样善解人意，和蔼亲切，这份偏爱仅仅是对八神疾风，让旁人艳羡不已。

“…会好好干你的。”烙印的吻拉开缠丝，这已远超艳羡的界限。纵使任由旁人最疯狂放肆地想象，也绝然无法料到，八神疾风是怎样报答这份期许的。

疾风趴抱着卡莉姆，柔软温热的双乳贴在金发恋人的背部，她的双腿夹着卡莉姆的腿，灵巧的脚轻踩恋人的脚背，让卡莉姆的臀肉也参与进对疾风的吞没。

棕发的指挥官摆臀抽插，借助后入的体位更深地冒犯理事官。每一次都噗呲地撞入，击打在臀肉上发出啪啪响声。

卡莉姆热爱紧贴的感觉，不仅仅是体内迅猛的插入，疾风的小腹和腿随着每次的动作啪在她身上，逐渐忘却矜持为何物的肉体之上。

噗啪噗啪…

“嗯！嗯…！啊………啊啊疾风呜……！”

几十次抽插后，臀腿之间燎起丝丝火辣，体内的冲击更为强烈地传来，捣得里面火热。卡莉姆抱着枕头娇喊起凌乱的呻吟，脚趾开始抓紧。

与此同时，疾风的念动之核震荡在卡莉姆的心田，吐露出难以启齿的粗暴欲望。

第一次高潮过后，疾风的心声剥落了距离，变得赤裸直白，占有欲满载。

卡莉姆跟随着体内的激荡，听着驰骋于体内的那道最清澈纯美的嗓音掀起最危险的浪花，声声低吼，干你干你…干翻你…你是我的…不许逃…是我的……

理事官被这痴情的浪花击打得神智摇摆。

“呜呜…我是你的…啊啊……疾风你也是我的…不许想…别人啊啊啊”

“我哪里会想…我被卡莉姆…哈…牢牢抓住了！嗯！”喘息中的声音听上去有几分难言的挣扎，是黑夜的乌鸦落入了金丝的猎网，插翼难飞。

重击在句尾的顶撞将卡莉姆再次送上顶峰。疾风紧紧抱着卡莉姆，压下她乱动的四肢。

卡莉姆的腰剧烈地扭动，带着身上的疾风也一同起舞。疾风没能停下来，埋在臀内更迅疾地在抽插深处，夜天的结浑圆地撞着卡莉姆的秘口，黑色的羽翼撑着入口的两壁，硬是要求着吞进没入。

激浪中的内壁收缩着，一下一下鼓动，吮吸压榨着疾风的性器，指挥官的理智早已飞出苍穹之外。肉欲蔓涨的夜天之主再也无法掌控节奏，变得暴躁地想要释放。

“卡莉姆，卡莉姆…干得爽吗”疾风扣住理事官的脸，疯狂地交换错乱的吻。

“嗯唔唔…！唔！唔唔唔！”卡莉姆近乎失神，胡乱地回应着热吻。

肉腔深处的小嘴亲吻着疾风，穴肉紧咬着没入的前段。

金色的闪电缠绕流驰于夜天里燃烧的纯白恒星。

卡莉姆的魔力奔流不息，窜到疾风的念动之核上，反向的流窜激得疾风电挚风驰地想要一起抖动，无奈被限制魔力的锁禁锢，魔力只是有分寸地细流着，她忍得好难受。

绝顶的高潮被疾风续上连绵的峰波，卡莉姆无力地伸手往前攀爬，不自觉地想要撤离体内的搅动。

疾风眼疾手快地拉下她的脚踝，干脆抱起卡莉姆，发动追击而一举顶到墙上翻干。

“不许逃，卡莉姆。”

“呜呜…没有…啊！…要逃……疾风太…厉害了”卡莉姆的手攀爬着坚硬冰冷的墙体，腹部被顶撞到温润木质的床头，震荡得她眼花缭乱。

“我很强，所以你才这么爱我。”指挥官此刻自信得理所当然。

“抱我…想爬到你身上”身下的理事官要求着。

“卡莉姆何时不是爬到我上面？”

自相识以来，卡莉姆一直是上位者的姿态，也许是这份征服感更刺激了疾风的紧追不舍。

“抱不抱嘛……”这人高潮过后愈发变得爱用撒娇来应付了。让人不禁疑惑，平日里耐着性子和自己斗嘴的那份骄傲是否也暗藏着孩子气。

“抱抱抱…你上来。”疾风将卡莉姆翻过身整个抱起，让她牢牢攀住自己，身子一倒，两人重重地躺倒在反方向，床榻发出闷响。

疾风愉快地抚着卡莉姆的臀，用手指抓握着臀瓣扒开，恣意地以根部的结磨蹭顶压，夜天的羽翅纹路刺激得两人酥痒，涨满的快乐给卡莉姆带来一丝撕裂的痛苦，又在痛苦的边缘释放更多催人的渴求。

“疾风…不动了…嗯”念动之核传来疾风想要释放的意思。

这人是认真的吗…？月镜骑士有几分迷茫和脆弱，娇艳的紫罗兰匍匐在爱人的花圃。

“卡莉姆，替我解除魔力限制吧。”声音恢复清澈与温柔，稳稳的光芒绽放。说服着卡莉姆，疾风要求的不是欲望的解放，而是归还于夜天的展翅，是自由的翱翔。

SS级的魔导士，总局唯一的银白之星，地面部队最后的兵器，于枕边要求着魔力限制的解除。

透过念动之核的连接，两人都清楚明白这意味着一起承担什么。

共享的愿景牵动了共同的联想。机动六课，两人一致的目标，计划内于明年共同成立的部队。

届时，卡莉姆将掌握疾风魔力的限制权限。同时，她也将无条件地应答疾风要求的解放权。

让自己持有她的限制权，替她承担责任，这是疾风终于开始学会让卡莉姆为她而冒险。

因此，不需要回答。卡莉姆抬起指尖，召唤解除封印的魔法阵。由于疾风还停留在她体内，展开于天顶的三角魔法以金辉为底，外圈燃起凌冽的纯白之光。

卡莉姆分神地想，这是不是…有一点融合的感觉了？她眼角微湿。

身下的疾风看着几乎要越过天花板的金白色魔法阵，念动之核传来骑士的视角。每每驰骋于硝烟战火之上的天空，卡莉姆正是这样仰望着自己的魔法阵。

卡莉姆，不要觉得寂寞…蓝眸深情地注视着心爱的脸庞。

决绝的眼神回应着湛蓝目光，宛若誓约之剑，绝对忠诚的紫罗兰之剑。

“希望我们不要登上米德明天的头条。”理事官莞尔的笑容弯曲了眉眼，朗白的指尖轻抬。

巨型的魔法阵瞬间劈下锁链的幻影，银白的链条之上，金色的锁依次打开。

“虽然还很遥远…卡莉姆，我希望那是我们结婚的时候。”刚满十八岁的少女温糯地吐露深埋的希冀。

“说这种话……会让我失去勇气的，笨蛋狸猫…”

随着链条的解开，疾风感到下体的奔流叫嚣着不容置噱的威力，仿佛击出灼热的铁炮，连发击沉疾风意志的巨轮。

性器上的黑色羽翼蠢蠢欲动地鼓起，像是要张开。

疾风托举起卡莉姆的臀，坐上了夜天的王座。

穴肉之内，炙热的褶皱与松动暴走的锁链在交合中来回摩擦，金与白的激流积累着水涨的快感，一次次拍岸而击，冲没了褐与金的海岸线。

最近每次与你相拥，都无法抑制地渴求着触摸。

比身体更深，比身体更里面的自深深处，渴望着你的触摸。

想要你。

只想要你。

只想邀请你，触碰我的真相。

触不可及的空洞渴望着奔流的冲入。

我也想，比身体更深，比深埋的伤口更里面，比快感更痛，比痛楚更永恒地触碰你。

握住你邀请的手。

“啊！卡莉姆！卡莉姆！卡莉姆！”

高唱着战歌，疾风变换着角度抽出，毫不留情地狠狠挺入，满足着爱人的每一处渴求，像在找寻乐土的阶梯。

是你的名字带领着我拾级而上。

疼痛与爽快双伴双生于卡莉姆的体内。念动的核心被注入庞大的魔力，变得滚烫震裂，卡莉姆的周遭视野被纯白的光茫覆盖。

在几乎回想不起的从前，曾经是一片漆黑的漫长隧道。

金色的骑士独自伫立，她曾是命运长夜里孤独的守夜人。

直到迅疾之风裹挟着暴雨降临，冲刷四面牢不可破的高墙。

纯白之星冉冉上升于夜天之中。

夜天的王深埋于她的体内，狂风骤雨一般劈开天地，翻弄着熟透的花肉。

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你疾风，爱你啊啊啊我爱你”

柔媚芳艳的嗓音绽放出绝美的高音，邀请着共舞的疾风，一起迎来天旋地转的喷射。

“啊啊我爱你卡莉姆……呜我好像要射了…！！”疾风的声音全是激荡于爱海里的沉沦。

花瓣般包裹着疾风的内壁一阵阵急速的抽搐，吃进疾风汹涌的进入。

浮沉于爱人的体内，年轻的王再也无法抑制，抵着最深入的宫口，喷射积累了一整晚的纯白思念。

卡莉姆……

最初是仰望的高岭之花，仿佛从未见识过世间丑陋。

温暖的手牵过自己，倾听无法诉说的失去。

年幼的少女没有别的奢望，只希望维持现状。

是她对自己说，比起表面，更想安抚你的深处。比起表面，更想深深地触碰你。

她的女人金色闪亮，人人夸赞，温柔体贴，从不旧事重提。

柔情却势不可挡地走近自己。

触碰到我的真相。

去吧，疾风。

金色的太阳映入眼帘。

高悬的太阳光芒万丈。

光茫的边缘开始溶化，仿佛一滴巨大的眼泪，垂落于少女孤单的心间。

滴落的金色眼泪化为海洋，疾风来到了生命回归之地。

褐发少女身着丝质的衬衫，踏进荡漾的波光之中。

耳边传来低声的哼唱。

啦啦啦…啦啦啦…是海的深处，人鱼在唱着梦之歌。

不知为何，来到此处…

有种，再次与你重逢的预感。

紫色的丝带垂落于手边，一瞬间消失于汪洋海面。

银色的背影站在几步之遥的前方。

疾风还未开口呼唤，眼泪已经止不住地溢出，她期盼着背影的回眸，哪怕只有一次。

“吾主，我们又见面了。”温柔的红眸绽开，珍珠的眼泪滚落。

“艾因斯…！！”褐发少女拔开水波，冲向那道怀抱。

她们终于得以相拥于同一时刻。

“你原谅我了，我的主人。”

疾风只是任由自己伏于她的胸前，不停地流泪。

金色的黄昏渗入汪洋的深处，在人鱼之歌唱完之前。

还回不去呐。

这是爱的故事；

伊始，金色之心成为了眼泪的圣徒；

终于，圣人的眼泪使金色之心永恒。


End file.
